Boredom
by AthenaBoy
Summary: Jason and Leo find themselves alone on a hot day. Slash ensues. Rated M for a reason.


**Boredom**

Alright, disclaimer: I do not own the characters present in this story. It is written purely for pleasure and avoidance of mind numbing boredom for those who read it.

Contains strong material, rated M for a reason, between two male characters. Don't like, please leave now.

My gods! There has been absolutely nothing to do all day. Everything Leo and I try to do has been taken out. The pegasi have some sort of fleas, today is the day all the weapons and bows get cleaned, and it's so hot. It's like the outside hates us all.

Which brings us to Hephaestus Cabin, where Leo and are draped over the beds. It's way too hot for shirts, but somehow Leo's keeping cool. All of his cabin mates are off on missions, leaving the two of us to sweat it out alone. I'm cool with nothing to do for a while, but it's really getting to Leo.

"Ugh. I'm bored as fuck." He looks over at me as if I could help him.

"How could getting fucked be boring?" I wonder out loud. That phrase really never made sense to me. He sighs in annoyance. Obviously not the answer he was looking for. And then he makes the challenge.

"Well if it were with you, something tells me getting fucked would be pretty boring." I feel two things show up in my mind. I think it's funny that Leo could be one to judge. And anger. I know he was trying to get me angry, but somehow it works.

"Screw you, man. I can get anyone begging for more." And he's laughing at me. The nerve.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Gracie-boy." He's dead.

"Is that a challenge?" He gets up and walks to the bed I'm on. Looks down at me, that cheeky smile still on his face.

"And if it is?" I sigh and jump up at him. Catching him off guard, I'm able to pin him to the bed in a few seconds.

"I said, is that a challenge?" He smiles up at me one last time. He's stoking the flames, but I don't care anymore. And then he yawns.

"Sure, consider it a challenge."

"That's all I needed to hear." I push my lips against his forcefully against his, pushing my way into his mouth, ignoring his small movements of protest. While I keep his mouth busy, I capture his wrists and bring them up above his head, holding them there with one hand. My other hand works slowly downward, underneath Leo's body and into the back of his basketball shorts.

I give his ass a tight squeeze, being sure to put some sparks into his system while I do. I drink in his moan, loving the fact that I've proved him wrong. Still, it's not enough. I've had a taste of him, and now I need the whole thing.

I start to grind my hips against his, the fabric of my shorts playing deliciously against my new found hard on. I'm glad today was hot enough for me to go commando. I pull our mouths apart, savoring the fact that I've broken him already.

I move to put small bites up and down his neck, slowly making my way up to his ear. I lick around the shell before lightly whispering, "Leo, you have two options here. I can get up and go to my cabin, and we'll forget this ever happened." I squeeze his ass again, with another harsh thrust against his hips.

He lets out a little moan (or could that be considered a whimper?) and works up the nerve to ask "What's the second option?" I smile down at him, feeling my eyes go completely predatory.

"Glad you asked. Option two is that you can suck me off. Do a good enough job and I'll be sure to reward you." I run my hand slowly between his cheeks, again being sure to let a few sparks loose, to let my meaning sink in. He's definitely whimpering now, practically begging for me to set his arms free.

Dominating him is so much fun. I smile as I drag myself up off his body and sit at the edge of the bed. "What's it gonna be, Leo?" I get my answer quickly when he shoots off the bed and onto his knees in front of me. He pulls his shirt off, revealing his cute, tanned body for me. Gorgeous.

"I choose option number two." I smirk down at him as he works his way down my stomach, stopping along my belly button, making his merry way lower. When he finally reached the hem of my shorts, he stopped for a second.

Leo gripped my shorts between his teeth, dragging them down and off my legs. From the floor, he brings himself back upwards slowly, painfully slow. He makes sure to pepper the inside of my thighs with sucks and love bites until he's finally where he needs to be. He grips the base of my cock and works his hand up and down in a simple motion.

"Really didn't expect you to be this big, Jason. But then again, I guess you're full of surprises." I smirk down at him, even though I feel my face go somewhat red. I reach down and get a handful of his hair as he starts to lick me up and down. Then he takes one of my balls in his mouth, slowly sucking before moving to give the other the same treatment.

I'm groaning loudly at his movements, and I don't care who hears. He takes my head into his mouth and I practically scream. My fist tightens in his hair as he steadily makes his way down. Down to the base, humming all the way. He's so warm, so wet, I can only imagine what fucking him will be like. He pulls off completely, smiling devilishly up at me.

"Would you like to fuck my mouth too, or can I get my reward now?" I growl as I haul him back onto the bed, getting him ready for me to take him. I prop him up on all fours and then get rid of those annoying shorts of his. When he was finally stripped of all clothing, I give his ass a hard smack. I know he'll want to argue about that, but he's too busy moaning to get annoyed.

I kneel down behind him, slowly licking his little hole before pushing my tongue in. I move it around a little, focusing on pleasing Leo as much as possible.

"J-Jason. You don't aaaahh. You don't have to do that." I pull out and smile.

"It's all the preparation you're getting, so I suggest you enjoy it." I smack his ass again, this time the other cheek, to cut off any argument he has. Then I reach down and continue tonguing him unmercifully. By the end, he's begging me to fuck him. Before I do, I bite his tailbone. Hard.

"Just so you know who's in charge here." I give as my excuse. I straighten myself out behind him and begin to push in. Leo starts to whisper what I think is a long chain of Spanish curses. That's hot. When I'm fully sheathed I lean down and whisper in his ear "Just tell me when." His response comes quickly.

"Jason Grace, you wasted enough time with that tongue of yours, now fuck me." I smile at his words before I pull out and thrust back in. When my hips collide with his ass, I focus electricity as a hard shock which goes through his body. "What the fuck was that?"

"I think that's the proof that I'm no boring lover." I set a harsh pace from there on, sending little sparks into his body with each thrust. He's thrashing underneath me, and that's what I love to see. My best friend underneath me, completely dominated, letting me tear his body in half.

I pull out as close to fully as I can get and then slam into him as hard as I can, no shocks needed. When I made contact I felt myself blow within Leo's ass, feeling as much as hearing his screams as he came onto the bedsheets beneath us.

We both collapse onto the bed, and I make an effort not to land on him. I feel completely drained. I still have enough energy to ask him one last question.

"So, do you still think I'm boring in bed?" Between pants, he responds.

"No, you definitely know what you're doing. But I am topping next time." I smirk and pull him closer to me.

"If by 'top' you mean ride me, then yes, you can definitely top next time."

**Author's Notes**

This one goes out to Fang1300, who originally asked for a Jason/Leo story. Anyway, tell me what you think so the next one can be even better. And if you have a suggestion, feel free to message me or leave it in the reviews.


End file.
